Magnificent Pandemonium
by Magnificent kaos
Summary: When Kagome gets left behind from the gang what else is she to do but accept some help from a familiar demon lord. She agrees but there is one stipulation. You want me to crossdress? Kagome screamed at the demon lord as his eyes glinted evilly.[Sess?]
1. The End of the Beginning

Howdy I uhh started this fic not long ago but I don't know when I can update since I have college and stuff but I promise I will finish cause I hate ppl that don't finish their fics. It is just annoying. Anyway yea this is kinda in response to a challenge but somewhat me on my own. I wanted a good fic and found it through a challenge. From Jay Ficlover. Hope you enjoy and If you wanna flame be my guest it will only help to make me a better writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well consumed with fear that she would never be able to return to her own time. Things had been looking up for so long but now they just began to crash before her very eyes. She was floored why now after all this time.

"Grrr… you stupid well." She said as she jumped up and kicked the side of the well fully with her left foot

_Flashback_

_She jumped into the well shortly after the rest of the inu-tachi had gone north to fight off some demons. As she reached the bottom the same light that normally consumes her did not appear and she hit the ground with a thud. Confused and shaken she slowly climbed out of the well and sat on the ledge._

_End flashback_

She sighed as she wondered what to do with herself, now that she was all alone. 3 years ago her and her friends had defeated that vile…sexy…hanyou naraku. With him destroyed also went Kikyou and Kaede. Luckily enough Kagome had been able to comfortably travel from one side of the well to the other now for years with no problem, but this time was different.

Her foot was throbbing with pain formt he kick she administered to the well. She knew it was laughing at her but she tried not to get any more upset then she already was. She let her body slide back down to sit on the side of the well. She sighed as she began to wiggle her foot. Her contemplation continued as she rolled over onto the ground. Was it something to do with the jewel? Was that the reason she could not make it home? She gently moved her hand to the side of her stomach were the jewel was now placed back inside of her body.

"What are my options?" she said aloud to herself as she stared at the sky from her back. "Well I could go walk and try to catch up to them but chances of that are really slim." She rolled over onto her stomach to relieve some of her pent up energy inside her body. "Or I could just go back to the village and wait for them. But if I did that I might be waiting for quite a while and I would hate to have to wait for them."

At the last of her words she lifter herself from the ground and began her small walk through the woods to the village that has been her home for some time now. At least when she was not in her time.

After Kaede had passed away it was claimed that Kagome was now the village miko and she had taken the responsibility to protect and watch over the said village. But after Naraku's defeat there were very few attacks on the village except the occasional lower level demons that had sensed the jewel.

Kagome began to walk slower as she came across the goshinboku. Even after Kikyou was gone Inuyasha still showed no feelings toward her but friendship? She stopped at the tree as a sad look came across her large dark eyes. A sigh escaped her lips and she continued walking towards the village of Edo. "I wonder if things will always be like this?" she asked herself.

The last few years her and her friends had become so famous from the death of Naraku. People all over would send messages their way so they could go and destroy demons that threatened their homes. It made Kagome wonder if they are the reason demons aren't known her time.

Since the destruction of Naraku, Miroku and Sango were getting closer to marriage. Sango wanted to wait a while before they jumped into things but Miroku wanted it only too much. Shippou was growing up so big so fast that it was almost heartbreaking to Kagome to not have her small adoptive child with her all the time. Inuyasha…Inuyasha was another story. He was still loud, rude, and thickheaded but he had changed.

After the death of Kikyo it didn't take him long to get used to life without her. He was sad and mourned her but he didn't even cry towards the fact she will never be seen again. That gave Kagome hope that soon he would swoop her off her feet and make her his. But that was a dream that was wilting away with every second. He never kissed her, he never hugged her and he didn't show any emotional responses to her but worry and friendship. Kagome always wondered what she did wrong and why he neglected to think of her in a way other then friendship.

As the village came into view Kagome picked up her pace and had to readjust the school bag on her back. "Well I guess I will be staying here for a while." She looked around the small village and the people who were currently gardening outside.

She headed for the hut she had taken after Kaede's burial. It was small and empty but it was someplace for her other then outside. Kagome began to walk in when she felt it. The feeling caused her to fall out the door and roll over on the ground outside. The villagers looked at her form as her legs laid hung over her head in a most unceremonious fashion.

It was dark, strong and unexplainable. It had been months since she sensed a Demon as strong as this one. She tried to flip herself so that she could get back up but her attempts were useless. It took the help of a fellow villager to get her out of her turned position. As she let the schoolbag off her back to the ground, it was replaced by her bow and arrows. She placed her bag inside of the hut and ran out, closer towards the demon she felt nearby. It didn't seem to be moving from its position. Nor did it seem like a lower level youkai by the way it lingered in the same area. It had a mind. And this is what scared Kagome. As she made

It was by the well. So that is exactly where she headed for.

She jogged a simple pace until she could see the clearing of the well. When she got there she saw nothing, yet the demon presence was still there. Looking around cautiously she notched an arrow in her bow and looked around carefully so that she could take everything into her sight.

In the tree tops above her head she saw him. Looking down at her as if she were inferior. The only look he knew how to give another person…human.

"Sesshoumaru, what is it that I can do for you?" She asked as she pointed her arrow at him. He didn't even flinch as she made her aim perceptible.

'She indeed thinks she can strike me. Well she has done such before but that won't happen this time.' He thought as he gracefully fell from the tree to stand in front of her.

She couldn't help her reaction to him as he landed a few feet from her. The arrow flew from her bow straight to Sesshoumaru. Sadly for her he was no fool. He just stood still as the arrow swerved past the side of his face leaving not even the tiniest scratch.

"I had wanted to speak to my brother but he is not here so I waited for you instead", he eyed her coldly as she began to lower her aim on him.

"What is it that you want to speak about?" She eyed him curtly with an impatient look on her face. She grabbed another arrow as her grip tightened slightly as he stepped closer to her. She refrained from lifting the arrow this time in fear that he wouldn't tolerate her behavior again.

'Hmmm she is going into heat. Too sad my brother isn't here to claim her.' He thought as he lifted an eyebrow toward her direction. He began to circle her body in the way a predator would.

"I wish to inform him of an agreement we made a while ago and that it is time for him to come to terms with it."

She stared at him crossly as she placed her arrow back into its position on her back. "And what kind of agreement may I ask did you two make?" She stepped back from his lingering stares and waited for an answer.

"His sword, for my help in the destruction of Naraku"

She looked up at him shocked at the statement. "I never heard of such an arrangement."

She stared at his expressionless face, as he said nothing to her reaction.

Since he had no reply Kagome turned her back on him and began to walk away. Before she exited the clearing she glanced over her head and said, " I will go in search of him but chances are I won't see him for a while. I will inform him that it is time he made payment for the 'Deal' you two made." She turned but before she could take another step she heard his ice like voice again.

"You shouldn't be traveling alone." He watched as her body stilled and she turned around full to face him.

"And what makes you think I shouldn't Lord Sesshoumaru?" She was a little frustrated by his remark of her traveling alone and the lack of his answer to her question about the agreement.

"Demon mating season…. and you Miko are in heat."

Her eyes silently searched his. Searching for the reason he had informed he of this.

"So what do you think I should do about it, since you are so inclined to warn me of the such?" She brought her hands to rest above her head as her gaze met the rays of sun in the sky..

His eyes narrowed just a fraction in anger but he was able to control himself. " You, Miko are to come with me, I have some use for you and you could use my assistance."

She eyed him with some distrust and question. "And what could a human do for you?"

"If you want to get taken advantage of on your way to Inuyasha, so be it. I will not offer again." He turned and began to walk away.

Kagome watched him began to take long stealthy steps in the opposite direction of her. Should she follow? 'Will he hurt me' She thought as she straightened her stance. She began following after him as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.' I suppose this will be an interesting time.' But before they even reached the edge of the clearing Kagome had tripped on the ground face first.

"If you are going to do that the whole time I suggest you find some other form of travel." She heard Sesshoumaru say tonelessly in front of her nest on the ground.

"I don't see that happening unless you provide such transport for me oh mighty one." She pushed herself off the ground using her hands.

"Hn." Was all her said as they began their travels.

* * *

Ok so yea thats the first chapter No I NEED YOU TO REVIEW I CAN'T FIX ANYTHING UNLESS I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WRONG...review

Chelsea


	2. The Short Travel Beyond the Forest

Hey yea a few reviews. Yay and here I was thinking my writing was too incomprehendable to get any. Well yea I know I am a slow writer and I need to pick up my pace. So here goes. On to chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't but wish I owned Inuyasha

'Right…'

'Right…'

'Right…'

The only way to keep her going was to remind her which foot went first in front of the other.

'Right…'

'Right…'

She looked at her watch again and slouched as she realized what time it was. Sesshoumaru and her had walked well into that night and she could see he had no intention of stopping as of yet. She groaned silently at herself for deciding to come with him. But she would not complain. She promised herself earlier that day.

'Right…'

He wasn't going to stop. He told himself that earlier in the day. He knew that she would need a rest but didn't see the point of it unless she asked him herself. He wanted to hear her ask him to stop and even when she did ask he would refuse her. Yes he had it all planned in his head. It was a surprise to him in the first place that he allowed her to come along. Yes allowed. To be in his presence was a privilege. If he hadn't pitied her situation he would have just walked away, but pity her he did.

He noticed that her pace was beginning to slack a bit. Since he didn't want any confrontation as of yet he began to slow down with her so she could continue to walk and she would not have to stop him just yet.

She wouldn't have noticed his slackened pace if she were not watching his feet in front of her as she struggled to keep up with his pace. But it was there. The slight shortening of his long struts brought her to a dead stop along the moonlit path.

He noticed her sudden stop and knew why she had done so. But he didn't have time to wait for her he needed to get his business done as soon as possible.

" We aren't far from our destination. We will reach it in another hour or two." He stated without even turning to her.

"And what exactly are we going to do?" She asked as she sat on the ground with a large plump.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see her form sprawled out on the ground. "If you don't wish to be left here Miko I suggest you pick yourself up and continue walking."

"My name _Lord_ Sesshoumaru is Ka Go Me, and I need a rest even if it is for a few minutes at the lease."

" I will call you by what I wish." At this he began walking towards her with a blank expression on his face.

Kagome watched him fearfully from the ground not knowing what his next intentions were. She was not moving and she hoped he would just comply but things didn't look like they were going her way at the moment.

He saw her eyes flicker in fear as he began to approach her. With one graceful swoop he had her ankle griped firmly in his hand.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Kagome started as she kicked his hand with the other foot.

"If you will not comply to my wishes I will simply drag you until you see fit to get up." He stated coolly as he turned around and began to pull her along with him.

Kagome's uniform shirt began to ride up as he drug her along like a piece of luggage. He hadn't gotten far when he stopped dead in his tracks to look at Kagome. She had gotten hold of a root in the ground and was holding on it for dear life.

'Well if that's the way she wishes to play, then I will play to', he thought to himself as he smirked inside of his mind. With that thought gone he released her from his hold and watched as she sat up Indian style.

"I am not a potato sack Sesshoumaru! And I refuse to be treated as one." She said to him as she tried her best to brush her back of dirt.

"I was only treating you as you were acting Miko."

Her temper began to rise but she had wanted to ask him a question so she held her flame inside of her mind. "Where are we going anyway Sesshoumaru, I think you can at least tell me that." She stood up without a second thought and brushed the dirt off of her whole body.

He stood there and watched her as he turned around and began to walk along again.

When she had noticed that he began walking away she trudged after him her anger raised to a point of no return.

"HEY! I asked you a question you could at least give me some sort of answer." She said as she reached his back and poked it with her one index finger.

"This Sesshoumaru owes no one an explanation. Now would you be so kind as to remove your appendage from my being."

She removed her finger but did not stop her interrogation about his choice of direction. "Where are we going?" She asked again without as much frustration in her voice.

"We are headed to my home but there are some stipulations you must be aware of." After he spoke this he turned to fully face her, His form towering over hers. His eyes looked down to her, only to be looked at with question in her eyes. " You Miko are to be a man while being placed in my company."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, as she was about to question him as he turned and began to walk away once again.

She didn't want to follow. No she wanted to stay her little human self in the position she was left in. But then again she didn't want to be left alone.

Her face turned left in right as if looking for some other being in the area. After her search she raced after him to make sure she didn't loose him since he was now a good distance from her.

'Become a man? Just what in the world is Sesshoumaru thinking?' She glanced at his back from behind, questions threatening to slip from her mouth as she began her struggled pace again.

'Right…'

'Right…'

Sesshoumaru felt her eyes on his back. He knew she would be wondering what he meant by becoming a man but he had no reason to answer her as of yet. 'This will pay to be an interesting event.' His thoughts were going all over the place with the plan he had in store for her. 'Now I know how to take care of her scent but what about that attitude. Can't have here strutting her finger on everyone.' He glanced back at her as he heard her body make a thump unceremoniously on the ground.

Kagome had done it. She had lost the most sacred thing she had kept for so long. She lost her pace. And with the pace lost she lost any capability to see where she was headed and tripped over a large bump in the pathway.

"We are only a few steps away and you make it a point to fall over." He stared at her mockingly.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru perfection is something that does not exist," she said towards him in his cold mannerism.

As she pulled herself up Sesshoumaru noticed her stare. It was not at him but the large structure that lay right behind him.


	3. Explicit Changes

Another chapter yes! I am going as fast as my little fingers will take me. By the way, I've seen how many people have hit my story and comparing that to how many people have actually reviewed, there is obviously something wrong here! It is very easy to review; it takes only a minute out of your time. It doesn't have to be a signed review and it doesn't have to be long. Just as long as you **REVIEW!** So anyways here goes nothing!

Disclaimer…I don't and never will own Inuyasha any of the story or sadly any characters.

Kagome splashed the water in the small tub she was now drenched in. 'Just what is going on here?' She wondered silently to herself. After what had happened earlier she was confused.

Earlier in the day when they had first arrived to Sesshoumaru's home she was floored by how beautiful it was. It was simply amazing. It wasn't something out of a fairy tale like Kagome had always imagined. There was no brick used for the structure. But it wasn't exactly like a normal hut either. It was very large; it looked as if it almost touched the sky. The structure seemed to be entirely made out of wood. The roofs of the palace were red and the walls of it were painted light silver that resembled Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's hair.

As she and Sesshoumaru made their way inside they were greeted by screeching from Sesshoumaru's follower Jaken. All Kagome had managed to see was a green blur dressed in pink fly by as a child had chassed after him.

Sesshoumaru had ignored this occurrence and had continued up the wooden steps that led to the next flood. Before he reached the top he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I will take you to your room. After you get settled in have one of my guards bring you to me I have to discuss things with you things about your stay." As he finished he strode up the remaining stairs and took a right into the hallway.

Kagome could have never imagined such a nice place. The only thing she could even think about complaining about was how empty it had all seemed. The colors were a dark maroon color that lifted to the ceiling that was painted an off white color. Candles were embedded in the wall kept it dimly lit. The lighting gave his home an eerie feeling

As she and Sesshoumaru continued to walk they would pass guards here and there. They seemed to be standing only by doors, which are of importance since there were large locks sporting the front.

Sesshoumaru soon stopped in front of a guard and motioned for him to open the door he was in front of. After the door was open Sesshoumaru went into the room as Kagome reluctantly followed.

The first thing she noticed as she walked into the room was the large futon that lay in the middle. The only other object inside the room was a piece of furniture that looked like a small dresser. Above it was a round mirror that hung on the wall. By the time she was finished looking around she realized that she was alone.

This is what led her to where she is now in a warm puddle in a nicely sized tub. She was settled in, but the guard told her to bath before she went to visit Sesshoumaru. 'I guess I smell bad.' She thought as the words of the guard passed through her mind once again.

After she was out of the tub and drying off she walked towards her pack to get an outfit out of it. Since she no longer had to wear her school uniform she was free to wear whatever clothes she desired. Lately that had been jeans and whatever shirt she grabs first.

This time that was a bright orange long sleeved shirt with a v cut neck. After she was finished pulling her clothes on she walked to the door to inform her guard she was ready to see Sesshoumaru.

"This way." He said before she could even open her mouth.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she followed the tall figure down the hall.

The guard was slender but you could tell he had muscles from the incline of his neck. He was not wearing any armor but carried a Katana around his waist. His hair was a deep auburn color that was pulled back tightly in a bun.

She didn't know what color his eyes were though. She had yet to see them. She thought about the crazy colors they might be since she was behind him and had no way of telling.

When they reached the staircase they went straight instead of climbing up or down. Down this hallway nothing was lit. There were no lights anywhere around. Kagome stumbled when she felt the guard in front of her come to a halt.

When the guard opened the door the hallway was flooded with light and she could see the walls clearly now. They were white with many portraits on them. Most of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father she figured.

As she stood there gawking at the portraits the guard looked at her.

"Please go see Lord Sesshoumaru before he becomes inpatient."

At his words Kagome looked up to be met with deep crimson eyes. They were amazing and she could feel herself getting pulled into his thoughts. But as all good things come to an end so did this as the guard looked away and she entered the room.

It was just like every other place she had seen…completely empty. The walls were a dark blue and the lights were very few. If it were not for the window on the side of the room the room would be very dim. In the room there was nothing except a few swords that fashioned the walls. There was no piece of furniture or any kind of wall decoration.

"Took you quite some time to get settled in. Is there something wrong with the accommodations I have made for you?"

Kagome followed the voice into a corner against the darkest wall. Just his presence made her nervous. "I umm…." She stuttered as all her speech was leaving her in the mist of the room.

He moved further from the corner into the light. "Well the least you can do is give me a tangible answer if nothing else."

"I took a bath. It was your guards' suggestion that I do so. What is it, that we need to discuss?" She crossed her arms as he came closer to her in the empty room.

He began to walk around her in the room eying her clothes and her body figure. "I think this will work nicely", he said to himself more then to her.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She screamed this as she backed away from him. The way he was looking at her was making her feel very uncomfortable in his presence.

"I have some guests coming soon and to have a human female in heat here at this time would be looked down upon. You are lucky my guards have not taken advantage of you as of yet."

"So what does that have to do with you eying me up like some kind of hooker?!?!"

At that instance he lot his patience with her. He gripped her by her neck firmly with his left hand and slammed her against the wall that contained the blades.

"Don't use that tone with this Sesshoumaru," he stated coldly as he let her fall to the ground.

Kagome rubbed the base of her neck and eyed him with an angry stare.

He returned this with a rise of his left eyebrow. "Now as I was going to say before I was interrupted…I have some company coming and you will need to make some changes."

"And what kind of changes are we talking about here?" Kagome got up from the floor and clenched her fists so she could control her temper.

At her statement Sesshoumaru held out a necklace that had a beautiful charm on the end of it. It was silver and very small, almost invisible if it wasn't dangling from his clawed hands. "This is a scent charm and demon diolom. It will hide your scent and give you the form of a demon. A male demon."

At this phrase Kagome's jaw almost hit the floor. "Why on earth would I have to wear that thing?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not accept insubordination from someone in his home. You will wear it. At least you are safe and not getting eaten by the Demons out there." He slowly approached her and placed the pendant on her neck.

As the pendant touched her skin she began to feel the changes. First she saw her claws become extended, and then her hair lengthened and became softer to the touch. Her height grew some but she still wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru was. Ears became pointy to the touch. The last thing that changed was her body, the slim curves fading away to become straight as she stood still.

After the transformation she eyed her arms and hands slowly. When she was finished inspecting herself…or you could say himself she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"How long will I have to stay like this…Oh My…my voice!" Her voice was deeper and she spoke with more authority then normal.

Sesshoumaru was watching her as she discovered the new sound of her voice. He couldn't help but be amused by her reactions. "There will be more appropriate clothing brought to you later on this evening. I suggest you keep that pendant on you when out of your chambers. While inside you may take it off since there is a barrier that protects you. The only ones who know you are a human Miko are myself and my guard."

With those last words he walked to the door and escorted her back to her own chambers.

"The guests will arrive tomorrow during the day. The story is that you are a friend of long and your name is to be Kagoru."

She walked into her room and removed the pendant from her neck. 'How in the hells did I get myself into this situation?'


	4. Introductions

I guess I will be posting another part of my story. Yay to my first reviewers! I know I am a total Spaz but you wouldn't know that unless you **REVIEW!!!**Also I am not that smart as to realize that I uhh hmmm… just took off my anonymous reviewer block so now everyone can review so please everyone review. I mean it review…Review. Can't do any good without criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in her bedchambers as she continuously placed and removed the pendant from her neck. She couldn't seem to place her thoughts in the right area in her mind.

For a male she was very handsome. Her face came down to a v and was more muscular than she had first noticed. 'I would totally do myself.' She thought to herself as a blush crept up on her manly face.

Kagome's guard as promised came in and brought her some men's attire for her to wear. The inside and outside layers were both a dark blue with a silver sash that tied in the front. Her clothes were pretty much the same as Sesshoumaru's but different colors donned them.

She was now wearing them and studying her stance. The only thing that remained unchanged about her figure was her eyes. They were narrower but held the same warmth and dark color of her natural eyes. She knew that if one of her friends saw her they wouldn't know who she was. They would think she was a demon. The thought of Inuyasha seeing her like this made her sad and confused. 'If someone attacks there is no way I can protect myself like they think I can.' She flexed her claws at this last thought.

She turned to sit on her bed when her door began to vibrate with the hard knocks that were placed on it.

"Come in." She said in her now husky tone.

At this Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked at her intently trying to take her changes into him fully. He couldn't believe how much of a change it made just for her to be wearing the pendant. To be honest this was the first time he had ever seen anyone wear it. If he had seen her with it on without knowing what it was he himself would have been fooled. This brought him out of his thoughts.

"The guests will be arriving soon and I wanted to notify you to who they were since you will be associating with them on equal terms." He walked over to her with a blank stare on his face and stopped arms length from her. "The only person you have to talk to as your superior is my betrothed, Furya."

Kagome almost laughed at his statement. 'Who would ever want to be stuck with this arrogant man…demon?' She looked back at him and nodded her head.

He glared at her with one of his coldest mannerisms. "Even though you find that amusing this Sesshoumaru does not." It was only an arrangement but he had no need to discuss that with her. What he did was his own business and no one else's.

She nodded again at his statement as she brought her new form casually to the bed and sat on it. "Who else will be here that I have to be aware of?"

"Lords Dakostu, Kilinie, and Lord Trumtai. Lord Trumtai is bringing his daughters with him and his mate. His mates name is Lyato and his daughters' names are Pedina and Klyoko (klii-oako pronunciation for you lol)."

Kagome was staring at the wall with a blank stare as she tried to remember them all.

"Do you think you are capable to remember the names or do I have to force them into your memory," he said with a threatening tone.

"No I think your snooty way of telling me is quite fine thank you." She said with her head held high.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his stoic mask but said nothing to her retort. His actions just made Kagome think he was even more arrogant.

"Seeing someone who looks like a male demon, but say something of that manner would get you figured out…Kagoru. They will be arriving soon and it would seem odd if you were stuck on your room too much. I will send someone to find and inform you when they arrive." After his explanation he left but did not close the door behind as a sign that Kagome should go and explore.

Kagome walked around the palace for quite some time without seeing a single person around. Everything seemed to now be lit up and homier. 'I guess Sesshoumaru wanted them to feel at home.' She thought about how everything was so dim when she had first arrived to his home.

She led herself down the stairs and into the courtyard. It was magnificent. The grass and trees were very well tended and the flowers that consumed the valley were vast and many.

She found a spot under a tree that looked comfortable so without thinking she walked over to it and sat. As she sat she leaned her back against the tree and propped one of her legs up so she could rest her hand upon it.

She stayed there starring into the valley for over an hour when she heard it. It was the voice of a demoness.

When Kagome turned her head to see where the voice was coming from her voice sounded again.

"Hello my name is Furya you must be Kagoru." The demoness looked down at Kagome as Kagome looked her over.

She was tall for a woman, with a fine pale complexion. Her eyes were the deepest forest green Kagome had ever seen. As her Kagome's eyes passed up she noticed her light lavender hair pulled in a tight bun on the top of her head.

Kagome stood up at the mention of her name and nodded 'yes' to her assumption. "Yes I am Kagoru. Nice to finally meet you Lady Furya." At this Kagome did the only thing she could think of as she lifted the other Youki's hand and kissed it gently.

"Wow it looks as if Sesshoumaru's old friend is a womanizer."

Kagome looked behind Furya to see who it was that spoke. The man was the same height as she was in her male form. His Dark black hair was straight and came down just below his waist. But what stuck out in Kagome the most were his eyes. They were the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen, so bright that they almost seemed clear in color.

It took Kagome a minute to shake herself out of her thoughts as she was staring at him. When she was finally finished checking him out she walked towards him and offered him a hand in greeting.

"Hello my name is Kagoru, I suppose you to be Dakostu?" She continued to hold her hand out for him.

The demon skeptically looked at her hand but grabbed it in a tight jester that made Kagome cringe inside.

"Yes, I am and it is nice to finally meet you Kagoru. Sesshoumaru hasn't said much about you and I was very interested in seeing you myself." As he let go of her hand he took a step back and eyed her curiously.

Kagome brushed her bangs out of her face as she turned around to see Furya. Furya was sitting under the tree that Kagome was just under, watching Kagoru and Dakostu.

'This male is very handsome.' Furya thought as she looked over at the two talking. 'I think I may get to know him better while I am staying here. Sesshoumaru never spends any time with me anyway.' She smiled up at Kagoru as he turned to look at her.

* * *

Sorry for the confusion with Kagome being a male and her also being a female in her mind. I have even started to confuse myself lately. Lol. Well like always please try to review. If you have time to read you should be able to review. Sorry this chapter took so long I have been recently getting stuck with school and such…Like yesterday I flushed all my keys down a toilet at school…I know how could that happen right…Well it can.

Magnificent Chaos.

Chelsea


	5. Get felt up lately?

Well Sorry I keep posting such short chapters I am going to try not to. I thought if I wrote everything I wanted to I would be rambling but it will most likely add to the suspense, humor and excitement of the story. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions are welcome from anyone. Flamers are more then welcome. Sorry it took me a while to update my mom had a heart attack and I have been kinda shocked from the experience. She has diabetes and is bipolar. She is a great person she just needs to take better care of herself. She isn't even 40 yet and they don't think she will last long. So please continue being patient for me. And don't forget **REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha any of it. Not even one letter in his name. Well maybe the a…and h cause they are both in my name but other then that NONE OF IT!!!

* * *

After the two introductions she had tried her hardest to avoid Furya and Dakostu. She did great until dinner had rolled around later that night and Furya found and dragged her/him to the table. Furya had insisted Kagome sit next to her.

Kagome walked into the large dinning hall. The only thing that was inside was a long table that went from one end to the other. She glanced around to get a better view and realized that only a small space of the table was occupied. At the very end in the front of the room sat Sesshoumaru. 'Of course he is at the head of the table.' Kagome thought as Furya dragged her to the seat. Kagome sat and began to make herself comfortable but being in a different body made her feel uncomfortable. She struggled with her legs for a few moments to get them into a more comfortable position at the table. As she found a comfortable position she looked up only to see 2 pairs of eyes on her.

"Is everything ok?" Furya asked as she looked at 'Kagoru' curiously.

"I am fine just a bit fidgety." Kagome replied as she settled her hands on the table.

"Kagoru I would like to get to know more about you after dinner." Dakostu stated as the servants placed their plates in front of them.

"That would be a great idea!" Furya retracted excitedly as she began to cut her meat with her claws.

Kagome had paid no mind to her food as the conversation had taken control of Kagome's attention, but when she looked down at her food she could do no more then stare at it. 'What is this stuff,' she asked herself in her mind.

The meat that was provided was as pink as if it was taken from a freshly slaughtered pig. As she stared at the meal she took on the appearance of someone deep in thought. But as soon as she was calculating her thoughts she was dragged out by her hair by another voice.

"Kagoru is there something wrong?" Furya asked with a little concern in her voice.

'Think of an excuse.' Kagome began having a battle in her mind against her common sense and her point of reasoning. 'No I always eat raw meat, it is one of my favorite past times.' She thought as she looked up at Furya.

"No, I am fine thank you."

Kagome then attempted to eat the slice of raw meat on her plate. She had seen how Furya cut it with her claws and attempted to do the same. At least with this she was successful. As she was bringing the slice to her mouth Sesshoumaru focused his eyes on her, but careful as to not turn his head in her direction so the others wouldn't watch also. He was not able to miss the face he knew she was going to make.

Kagome swallowed hard as she brought the meat into her mouth and began to chew. 'It is cooked and just swimming in curry.' She thought to herself so she wouldn't gag on the offending piece of decay in her mouth. She tried her hardest not to clinch her face in a disgusted manner as she chewed it quickly. She sighed as she swallowed the meat and began to take another bite. Even though her face showed no sign of agitation her stomach was screaming to release the food into the world. The second piece she didn't get to chew as much as she had hoped and it got caught in her throat. She began to cough as she hurriedly grabbed a glass of water and guzzled it down.

When she had finished her water everyone at the table was watching her with wondering eyes except for Sesshoumaru. 'Gee what is their problem?' She thought as she tried to continue eating bringing yet another piece of the raw meat to her mouth.

"Looks as if you tried to eat to fast eh Kagoru?" Dakostu chuckled her way.

"It seems so." Kagome replied quickly as she looked his direction only to be shown the side of his face. Kagome was trying so hard to repress a blush from creeping up her face as he glanced up at her from beyond his plate.

"A little bashful are we Kagoru?" But this time it was Furya's turn to joke around with Kagome. At this Kagome blushed an even deeper red as both Furya and Dakostu chuckled at her. Sesshoumaru hadn't even spared her a glance at the happenings around the table. He knew well not to draw even more attention by watching the scene around him.

"You look like a warrior but your way of entertaining company is that of a mere human." That did it. Dakostu had gotten the almighty Sesshoumaru to look up from his food and place himself into the conversation at hand.

"Human. Yes he does have some of their emotional qualities." Sesshoumaru was now glaring daggers towards Kagome. She in return threw them back with the unblinking stare she was sending his way. 'Who does he think he is?' She thought but knew better then to speak the words that were attacking her thoughts. 'Growling? Where is that coming from?' Kagome thought as she continued to stare at Sesshoumaru. It wasn't to long after she asked that question she was answered by hearing her male growl come even louder from her vocal cords. 'That's me?!' At this discovery she slapped both of her clawed hands over her mouth and held them firmly there.

But the growling continued. Even as her hands covered her mouth her reactions continued without her consent.

Sesshoumaru just sat there and watched her with slight amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would take that so offensively. I will have to make note to remember that." At that being said Sesshoumaru got up from his perch at the head of the table and walked out of the large dinning room.

Laughter…it filled the dinning hall and rung through her ears like it never had before. Was it because it was at her? Or at Sesshoumaru for reacting as he had? She didn't know but a deep red engulfed her face from all the attention.

That night Kagome learned that to control ones self as a demon was much harder then she had first imagined. 'Great now these two won't leave me alone for the rest of the night. Wait two I thought there was another lord and his family coming.' Kagome looked at the other two getting up from their spots and heading out. She also got up and caught up with them easily since her strides were longer in her male form.

"Furya." Kagome stated as she walked behind Furya.

"Yes." Furya stopped to turn around and look face to face with Kagome. 'He has beautiful eyes.' Furya thought while getting lost in Kagome's brown silted eyes.

"Were there not two other lords coming here with you and Dakostu?"

Furya shook her head as she finally gained what bit of composure she had left. "Yes. Lord Killini is going to arrive tonight, most likely shortly now. Lord Trumtai and his family are running a little late. He had some family issues to tend to. He will be here by tomorrow evening."

"Thank you for the information. Sesshoumaru is never much of a talker." Furya giggled at this and they began walking again and ended up in what looked to be the library. The walls were covered with bookcases so there was no ways for Kagome to determine what color the walls were. Books were everywhere. There was no sort of organization to the places the books were at. Many stood in piles on the side of the room stacked as neatly as a book could be placed on top of another. Furya glanced at Kagome as she took a seat at a round table in the middle of the cluttered mess. Kagome followed and picked up a seat on the other side of the table.

"So where are you from exactly?" Furya asked as she looked at a book that was on top of one of the many piles.

"I am from the area outside of Inuyasha's forest."

'Yea I am the village Miko over there. What you don't believe me? Let me purify you then you will believe me.' Kagome thought as Furya slammed the book on the table and began flipping through the pages. Furya looked deep in thought as she studied a certain page of the book she was currently fixated on.

"What are you reading?" Kagome asked. Furya slid around the table to sit next to Kagome as she placed the book in front of them both.

"I am reading…" She reached over and flipped the page as she brushed on Kagome's shoulder. "…Land rights of Lords." Furya shifted herself in her seat and rested her hand on Kagome's leg.

Kagome blushed slightly but tried to ignore her hand on her leg. "Well that doesn't sound very interesting. Any other good books around here?" Kagome looked to her side and picked up another book from a separate pile.

"How about 'Teachings of Buddha'?" She put the book down trying to ignore Furya's hand as it began to travel up Kagome's very male leg. Even though Kagome was a female, when she is in her male form the pendant took care of everything including male appendages. Kagome had learned that earlier that morning as she couldn't help but use the bathroom.

Furya smiled at Kagome as she inched her hand closer to her maleness. Kagome began to sweat from being sexually attacked by another women. 'What is she doing?!?! Get off of me! Grr.'

"Am I interrupting?"

Furya's hand retreated as she and Kagome both looked at the door to see who had disturbed their 'Moment'.

"No Lord Killini. We were just looking through some books to pass the time."

The male at the doorframe was even taller then Sesshoumaru. 'Wow he is almost more gorgeous then Sesshoumaru!' Kagome mentally sighed at her thoughts. 'Since when have I become such a pervert? It's this whole being male thing isn't it?' The males Chestnut hair was long but placed in a loose tie that sat on his neck. When Kagome reached his eyes he was looking straight into hers also. His eyes were violet color Kagome had never seen on anyone. Even Miroku's violet eyes didn't compare. He also had some facial marks on his face. He had two black stripes on each side of his face, one under his eye and the other just above it.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Lord Killini." Kagome said while bowing her head.

"Hn. I am going to go let Sesshoumaru know of my arrival then." He walked out without even acknowledging Kagome.

'Wow he is even worse then Sesshoumaru.' Kagome turned back to look at Furya who once again placed her hand on Kagome's thigh. In defense Kagome shook her leg to knock her hand off of it. 'I should have known that wasn't going to work.' Kagome thought as Furya's hand remained on her leg.

"Aren't you betrothed to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she moved Furya's hand off of her leg with her own hand.

"Awe I just want a little bit of fun." Furya stated as she got an evil glint in her eye.

"I am not interested in that sort of thing." Kagome stated firmly as she moved her chair away from Furya. As she did Furya began to pout. Her out was by all means the most adorable thing Kagome had ever seen. It seemed like a child's pout with her eyes squinted and her lips puckered up.

"How about we just get to know one another for now?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok." 'I will get you before I leave her Kagoru. You are to tempting. Sesshoumaru's friend or not.'

It was almost midnight by the time she made it back into the safe comforts of her room. Furya was very interested in knowing everything about 'Kagoru' as she was capable of learning. But Kagome didn't know what to tell her when she asked about her and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and I? Well we uhh…" Kagome stuttered at the thought of what she would say. 'Oh we are enemies and we normally battle it out all the time you know. I shoot my Miko arrows at him, he calls me a worthless human and then we separate and go in our own direction.' She looked to the side of Furya hoping for someone to come and relieve her of this question.

"Oh I see." Furya said accusingly. "Sesshoumaru doesn't wish for you to speak about your relationship to me. He always seems to find a way to hide even small things from everyone."

And that was that about Sesshoumaru. Furya never even mentioned his name the rest of the evening.

She had taken the pendant off and made her self comfortable for sleep. It wasn't but a few minutes until she was slumbering fast on the soft material.

* * *

"Ub bah gah uh." Kagome rolled over in the large futon she was currently sleeping in. Someone was knocking at her door, but in her sleepy state she didn't realize she was not in her male form, nor did she care. The pendant was sitting silently on the dresser that was in her room. 

The knocking persisted on her door as she rolled over covering her head with the blankets. While she was rolling over she failed to notice the handle turning and a figure walk in. She began to mumble as she began to fall into slumber once again. But her awaiting dreams would have to wait even longer as a hand began to shake her shoulder. She unconsciously smacked the hand that had attacked her sleeping form in an attempt to continue her slumber, but as all else this failed.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that she had attempted to smack him away from her. Her tiny form continued to roll around on the bed as he watched. 'I thought I was betrothed to a weird youkai. This women seems to top her off.' He thought as his temper was getting the best of him.

"Don't slap this Sesshoumaru or you will be punished."

At the sound of his voice Kagome's body sprung up on the bed and she was sitting straight up.

Sesshoumaru eyed the clothes she was in. 'Does she always dress in such revealing ways?'

"I am trying to sleep here!" She yelled as she lay back down on her bed and tangled herself in the covers.

"You will listen to this Sesshoumaru and wake." He grabbed her body wrapped in the covers and threw her unceremoniously to the ground in a big heap. When she landed he bent down and pulled the blankets from her small form.

"What did I do to you to deserve this!?!" Kagome yelled as she got up and stretched her body trying to snatch the blanket Sesshoumaru now held over his head.

"If I give you back your blankets will you listen to what I have to say?" She stopped trying to grab her blanket and nodded her head in agreement.

"I need you in your human female form." At this Kagome's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"And just where is 'Kagoru' going to go?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That is none of your concern. I don't need you in your human form just yet. I will inform you the day you need to be in it."

Kagome looked in his eyes for any hint of lies or amusement. She refused to be toyed with and being changed from a man to a woman on a daily basis was bad enough but now pretending to be one and then the other to everyone. She was going to be exhausted.

"Is this what you meant when you said you could use my 'help'?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"That is also none of your concern. You will figure it out eventually." He began to walk to the door. 'If only she knew how much help she will be to this Sesshoumaru. I will finally get my revenge.' He was almost out the door when Kagome's voice rung in his ears.

"What about my blanket?" She screamed at him as he turned to face her.

Sesshoumaru looked in his hands and noticed her blanket in his arms. Looking back at her he continued on out the door with her blanket in his hands.

Kagome didn't think twice as she grabbed the pendant and ran out the door after him.

The sight that woke the rest of the castle was followed by many grins and giggles as a male Kagoru in a spaghetti strapped shirt and flannel pajama pants tackled the Lord of the Western Lands for 'his' blanket.

* * *

Well I tried to make it longer and I did a good job. I won'tbe able to update since I have some exams coming up for my college classes. Comment please good, bad. Mean or nice I would love to hear what you have to say.

Chelsea


	6. Dances in the Flames

Well you guys honestly are awesome some of you suck though…. Just those that don't review. I wish you would cause it would keep me from wondering if my story is good or not. I don't even have a beta reader. Sniffles. Over one thousands hits and less then twenty reviews. How much worse can life get…. I am going to go back and revise the first few chapters greatly. They need it. I hope the further I do this the better I will get and the first few chapters probably throw people off. Now I have 26 people on my alert so at least you guys could leave me a one-syllable review. Come on you know can do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

The castle was in an uproar for two whole days after the little incident that had Kagoru on top of Sesshoumaru. The other lords couldn't figure out what kind of relationship Sesshoumaru held with his _friend_ after the sight of one on top of the other.

'How am I going to do this?' Kagome thought to herself in the narrow hallway.

Kagome walked down the hallway to the large dinning room in all of her female glory. She still didn't know exactly what it was that Sesshoumaru was trying to do with her in both her male and female forms but she figured it must be important. She figured that she must no longer be in heat since he was allowing her out and about as she was. The only thing that bothered her was trying to play the roles of both a female and male. At least in her female form she felt less bashful and shy. Now she was able to truly be herself. In _every_ way.

'No more scratchy balls!' Kagome screamed in her mind as head glanced down at her body she sighed in contentment.

The past two days had been interesting enough as the other lords began to know Kagoru. Kagome was becoming used to being male and it was getting easier every second she was doing such. She hadn't seen Lord Killini since their first meeting in the unkempt library. While he hadn't shown himself Lord Trumtai and his family was more then enough company to keep Kagome well entertained. They also made it so her and Furya were not left alone.

His daughters were active and full of energy as they ran after one another in the courtyard the previous day when he had arrived. Lord Trumtai had large black eyes and a very masculine body structure. His hair was a dark black that matched his eyes. His wife had other affairs and was not able to make it to the gathering of the few lords.

"My wife is incapacitated at the moment." Kagome remembered hearing him say to Sesshoumaru.

His daughters both took after him with dark hair and eyes. Both had their hair flared around them that reached their ankles. They all had dark green kimonos on that had a brown vine pattern on the hems. They way they interacted together reminded her of how much she missed Sango and her little Souta.

The arrival was nothing out of the ordinary. But Kagome marveled at how Lord Trumtai reminded her of a very respected Veteran of war.

While she continued walking down the hallway a small beat from one of her favorite songs placed itself in her head. She couldn't fight off her temptation as she began to wiggle her hips and nod her head to her imaginative beat. She stopped in the middle of the hall and busted out into a dance as her guard watched her from behind.

"Give me a reason for me to believe in, can't you see it in my eyes?  
That I need a reason, for I am still breathing. Is this the time to say goodbye?" Kagome sang as she spun herself around in circles within the hallway.

Kagome was stunned still as she circled and rammed into something rather stiff. As she moved her face up she came across none other then the lord she had only seen once since the beginning of her stay.

"Why would Sesshoumaru have a human, a Miko human at that around his palace?" He stood still as his face slanted downwards to look at her.

Kagome backed away as she bowed her head. " Sorry for bumping into you Lord Killini." Kagome said in a way to calm the demon in front of her.

Lord Killini just continued to stare at her with an unreadable face that beet even Sesshoumaru's cold icy stare. Kagome flinched as she felt him eye her up and down.

'Wow I am not even this afraid of Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought as sweat began to run down her forehead.

"After that girl Rin had passed I thought Sesshoumaru would give up on humans. I guess I was wrong." He moved closer to her and grasped her chin in his hand to look at her dark brown eyes.

Kagome stared into his deep violet eyes before trying to back away, but his grip on her was to tight.

"I won't hurt you." Killini said quietly. "Just trying to look over the Miko of the Shikon No Tama." He stated. As he talked Kagome couldn't help but notice how the markings on his face moved.

Kagome cracked. "My name is Kagome!" She stated as she regained herself and backed away from Killini.

"My, my what a spirit you have. I wouldn't expect any less from the woman who defeated Naraku." At this statement he merely passed Kagome and continued walking silently down the hall.

Kagome watched as he retreated down the hallway. She was dumbstruck as she replayed in her mind what had just come to pass.

"Lady Kagome." A voice came from behind her. As she turned to look she recognized her trusted guard. Through the past few days the only thing she learned about him was that his name was Taisata (pronunciation Tiisata Bleah!). He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I believe we should be going to the dinning hall already."

Kagome nodded as she began to walk again down the same path Lord Killini had gone by only moments ago. 'How does he know that I am the Miko of the Shikon No Tama?'

"Do not worry Lady Kagome, many people know of what you have done and we are only too happy to be in your presence." He said trying to reassure her troubled mind.

As they reached the dinning hall she entered quietly and saw all of the people she had been so desperately trying to avoid. At the head of the table was Sesshoumaru looking as bored and distant as ever. His head was resting in the palm of his hand. To his left was Furya and beside her was Lord Dakostu. To Sesshoumaru's right there was an empty seat, which she figured was her own. As she made her way to her seat her worst nightmare came alive. Who was next to her but the mean and gorgeous Lord Killini. And to complete that Lord Trumtai and his daughters weren't there. This gave the rest of the group a chance to pick on her. But that was in her male state. She didn't know what they would do to her in her female one.

Kagome made her way to her seat and gracefully sat herself down. Everyone watched as she did so. It was quiet for some time. Kagome's head was down as she was trying to ignore the evil glances she felt on her. In an attempt to ignore the glances she began to play with the chopsticks in her hands and hum the tune of the song she was singing earlier.

It was Furya that spoke first.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't you be so kind to introduce us to your newly found guest." Furya said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, this is Kagome. She is the Miko that destroyed Naraku with my…. half-brother." Sesshoumaru said without even glancing at Kagome but a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I am Furya." She said with a gigantic smile on her face.

Kagome nodded her head as she smiled back.

"This is Lord Dakostu and to your right is Lord Killini." Furya said as she motioned to the other lords.

"Yes we have already made an acquaintance." He said as he glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

After they ate Kagome got up to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"You will return to your chambers where Taisata will tell you what is to come later today." With those last words Sesshoumaru removed himself from the room.

Kagome watched his retreating body and decided it better to do as he say before others start wondering what was up. So Kagome not thinking of who was still watching her began to skip down the hallway to her room with her guard in tow.

* * *

It had been two hours since breakfast and Kagome was becoming very impatient. She wanted out. Yes she wanted out.

"How can he expect me to be stuck in here like some kind of fly stuck in a spiders web? Urgh!" She threw a book she had taken from the library at her door. She picked up another book and threw it. Just as it left her hand Furya had opened and walked through the door.

Blocking the flying object was futile. It hit her in the face anyway. As the book slid down her face the place it had recently been turned a vibrant red.

Kagome clasped her hands over her face to hold hr laughter and the blush that was creeping up on her face. 'If only I could do that to her in my male form'. Kagome thought as she uncovered her face.

Furya didn't look mad. She didn't look upset. She just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"I am so sorry!" Kagome managed to mutter out as she approached Furya.

Furya shook her head as the confused expression left her face. She bent down and grabbed the book. "_Philosophy on the Demon Life"_. She whispered more to herself then to Kagome. 'So it's true'. Furya thought as she placed the book on the nearby stand.

"I bet you miss you Kagoru?" Furya said as she eyes Kagome curtly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she lifted her eyebrow. 'Oh no what now?' She started to fiddle with the hem of her orange shirt.

"Sesshoumaru has informed us that Kagoru is to take you as him mate."

At this statement Kagome's eyes widened and she once again had to stifle a giggle. Soon she had fallen on the floor gripping her stomach as she rolled around profusely on the ground.

Furya didn't understand. What was so amusing? She knew if she was engaged to a beautiful creature such as Kagoru she would be thrilled. But no she had mister icicle from outer space.

As Kagome finally calmed down she sat up in an Indian style position. "We are I just thought it funny that you didn't know." She stammered to try and cover herself up. 'If this is what Sesshoumaru wants then this means war.' Kagome declared as she looked back at Furya.

"Okay. I just thought it would be nice for you to get out of your room since Sesshoumaru has no plans on letting you out."

"He what!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran out the door and down the hallway in her purple kimono. 'So he had no intentions of letting me out. How dare he!' She continued down the hallway into the empty room he had presented the pendent to her in.

"Not here eh!" She said to herself as she turned and left the room.

"Sesshoumaru is in his dojo if that is who you ran after." Furya said as she caught up with Kagome in the hallway. "But I don't think it best to disturb him as of yet."

Kagome didn't care what he was doing she wanted to know exactly what his plans were. But for now she can wait. At least she was out of her room and there was nothing he could do about it. If he kept her locked in there his guests may wonder about her where abouts.

Furya led Kagome to the gardens, which held an unimaginable amount of flowers ever size, and shape Kagome could never imagine. As she was led further into the garden Lord Dakostu, and Killini greeted her.

In the bright sunlight Lord Killini wasn't as frightening as she had seen on previous occasions. He actually seemed to be pleasant around her. The dark marks around his eyes showed to be amazingly beautiful in the sunlight.

Kagome shook her head as she took a seat on the ground beneath the trees the others were under around her.

Dakostu looked Kagome up and down and up again. 'Not many women even on a demon stature have a body as beautiful as hers. I can understand why Kagoru has taken her as his soon to be mate. Maybe I can swoon her away from him while he is away.' He thought as he watched Kagome and Furya converse.

"…No I think Sesshoumaru thinks way to highly of himself." Kagome muttered as she tried to end the conversation about Sesshoumaru compared to Kagoru. Kagome's mind lighted up as she realized the perfect way to get back at Sesshoumaru. 'But that would have to wait till tonight.'

"I wouldn't know since Sesshoumaru doesn't speak much in my presence." Furya stated as she glared at Kagome.

"Well it looks as if you know more about Sesshoumaru then his very own mate." Killini said as he looked over at Furya and Kagome.

" Only because of his help in the destruction of Naraku. He thought he could do it all by himself. When he realized he needed help he teamed up with my friends and me." Kagome said as a blush crept up on her face.

"It is nice to know that my person is now the topic of discussion." Said a silky smooth voice from behind the tree.

As Sesshoumaru's form walked into the clearing Kagome's face turned an even more vibrant shade of red.

"It seems as though Kagome found her way out of her room." He said with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

Kagome wasn't going to take this. How could he just leave her in her room to rot?

"You had no intention of getting me you stubborn jerk!" She yelled as she stood up on her tipsy toes to his height. The people around them gasped at the action Kagome took towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru showed no sign of any retaliation as he looked at the enraged female in front of him. "This is my castle and I do as I please." He said as he set a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to her original height.

She glared at him as he glared back. They were in a silent starring contest. But neither was to win.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would it be ok if I were to take Kagome on a tour throughout the castle?" Lord Dakostu asked grabbing Kagome by her arm.

Sesshoumaru looked him over as he nodded his head. 'Now Kagome can see just how much of a pervert she is dealing with.'

After Sesshoumaru nodded his head Kagome and Lord Dakostu took off down the path to view the rest of the gardens. They were beautiful with a stone walkway through the trees and flowers.

"This is so beautiful." Kagome said as she plucked a flower from a bush they had come upon. The flower she grabbed was blue with violet streaks through the petals.

"They are the Moon Tigers. They only bloom in the beauty of someone such as yourself." He said with a hint of lust in his eyes.

Kagome didn't miss the light in his eyes and was now getting worried. She was not strong enough to protect herself let alone they were far away from the others and doubted they would hear anything. 'Think fast Kagome you don't want to get taken advantage of.'

"Could you show me where Sesshoumaru's chambers are? I have been very curious as to were he stays at since I don't see him very often." She began walking in the direction they came. 'Good thinking Kagome now just tell him why you wanted to know.'

"Sure." He said as he placed himself in front of Kagome.

After the long exhausting trip of being showed everything in the castle it was time for sleep. They had stopped in the middle to eat dinner but after that continued their walk. It didn't take long for Kagome to catch on to all the remarks Lord Dakostu was saying. He was totally into her!

She continued walking to her room as she saw Sesshoumaru pass her. He didn't even bother to look at her as he continued walking into the opposite direction. 'Wait opposite direction.' He was going away from his room, which gave Kagome time to go through with her payback.

She ran into her room after Sesshoumaru was out of sight. She had learned earlier that day that Sesshoumaru's room was much closer to her room then she thought. Down the hall to be exact.

"Hahahaha! Now he will pay!" She yells as she grabs a small handgun from her bag. It is metal with a black coat of paint on the outside. She didn't want to go into his room just yet. She wanted him to be asleep while she did it. 'Yes this is going to be even better then I thought.' She thought to herself as she sat in front of her door and waited to hear him pass down the hallway. It wasn't long until she heard the clutter of his boots against the hard tile ground.

Another hour passed as she sat there with her back against the door. She got up and slowly opened the door. Her guard had left her since she had no use for him. She wasn't in danger and she wasn't in heat so there wasn't any need.

After she closed the door she silently tip toed down the hallway to Sesshoumaru's room and soundlessly opened the door. She could see his form wrapped up in blankets as she slipped in hid behind a chair that was by the foot of the bed.

'She is here.' He thought as he stayed completely still on the bed. But why he didn't know. He heard his door creak from being opened and heard her cursing at the fact that he may have woken up. He did wake up, but she didn't know that. He smirked knowing the fact that underneath his covers he was naked. So him getting up was out of the question. But he still didn't understand what she wanted.

He waited for ten minutes for her to make her move but he was growing impatient. He sat straight up in bed letting he covers fall from his bare chest.

Kagome saw him sit up. Now was her chance. She pulled back on the top of her gun as she pulled the trigger aimed at the middle of Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru heard the clicking noise but didn't know exactly what it meant. He wasn't afraid just a little curious. His suspicions were answered with another click as he felt something hit his chest. It stung not so much just a little. He couldn't see what it was in the darkened room but whatever it was smelled different. He heard it again but dodged it too quick to get hit again. Then again but he was hit this time in the back of his head as he retreated to the back of the other side of his bed grabbing the blanket wrapping it around his waste.

Kagome tried hard to stifle giggles but couldn't help the laughter that left her voice box in her throat.

She continued to click the gun as more and more of her aims hit Sesshoumaru all over his body.

As he finally reached her he grabbed the gun and ripped it from her grasp.

"Stop this foolishness." He said as she began to roll around on the floor. He had yet to notice the bright colors that were glowing profusely in the dark. But as he realized what she was pointing at he glanced down and saw them.

They were everywhere. He could see them more clearly now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. They were brightly colored and splotched all over his body. Even the parts of his body that were covered had gotten some on it. And his blanket was also covered in it.

"What is this?" He said as he pulled the trigger on the gun shooting himself in the face.

Kagome once again fell on the floor in hysterics. The gods were definitely on her side right now.

Sesshoumaru was outraged. He couldn't believe he hadn't been able to detect what she was planning on him. He knew she would do something but this was totally out of the question. He made sure his blanket was securely wrapped around him as he picked her up off the ground and carried her by her collar to her room and threw her on her bed.

"What have you done to this Sesshoumaru?" He asked but she continued laughing. He lost his patience as he began shooting her with the contraption he now had in his hands.

She yelped as she covered herself with her covers so he wouldn't get covered in the brightly colored paint.

"Now answer me!" He bellowed in his baritone voice.

"It is just paint. Gee. It will come off…" She smirked evilly. "…Eventually."

At this Sesshoumaru left the room taking Kagome's small contraption with him. She laughed herself to sleep and she slept better then she had ever slept before.

The next morning she woke up to her door opening and a very pissed demon lord standing in front of it. His hair was still covered in specks of pink, orange and green.

"Heh heh…good morning Sesshoumaru is there something I can do for you?" Kagome shyly got up from her bed and stood up.

"It is time for the morning meal. Prepare yourself." At this he walked out of her room and closed it behind himself.

For the second time since Kagome's stay she had the castle in an uproar questioning the demon lord.

* * *

Ok another chapter done...hoo raa...sorry it took so long tests, work and Mardi gras...fun fun lol...NOW REVIEW!!!! Please I am on my hands and knees I really need more...come on.


	7. goopy little gosh

Yea thanks for the reviews I really needed them…I am the great stone dragon!!!! ON FORTH TO FETCH MULAN…NO NO ON TO THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I no way shape or form own Inuyasha…or Mulan haha. Yea I am retarded enough without the commentaries.

* * *

The dinning hall was silent as she sat in her seat next to Killini. No one had said a word about the colored splotches in Sesshoumaru's hair. Even though he had managed to get the rest off of himself there were still small spots stuck in his eyebrows.

When Kagome had seen him that morning in her room she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her throat. But now that so many others surrounded her she knew she would be in trouble if she were to do that out in the open around the others in the room. But try as she might a small smile still escaped her lips.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others. Nothing could pass over their heads. Not even the slightest particle of dust. Lord Trumtai sent his daughters home with their mother. He decided that this stay was one for adults only. Oh how correct the old man was.

"Sesshoumaru what has happened to you?" Furya said shocked as se entered the large room.

"A mouse got a little playful last night." He said in a low growl as he shot a glance to Kagome. Furya began to giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand. She knew exactly who that little mouse was.

In an attempt to ignore what he said Kagome began to bang her head on the wood of the table before her. When she was beginning to hit her head for the third time she fest someone grab her hair and pull her head up. She glanced to her side to see who it was that was to touch her person and to no surprise found out that it was Lord Killini.

"Why would you decide to do such a thing to yourself?" He said as he placed her head back on the table. "You may mess up that pretty forehead of yours." With that he turned and left the dinning hall in a flurry of his black hakama's.

Kagome was transfixed. Never before had she been so curious about one person. But Lord Killini was an enigma. He was more of a mystery then Sesshoumaru himself. Even though there were many things Kagome didn't know about Sesshoumaru she probably knew more about him then any of the other people at this place. She knew his brother and she knew a lot about his father. She also knew of Rin. And how Rin was destroyed. Something else the demon lord never mentioned to her. But it was evident when there was no more small girl around him. No more smiles and no more flowers. That was another story for another time.

Kagome slammed her head on the table one last time as she was left alone in the dinning hall. It seemed that everyone had left her alone while she was thinking about events long since passed.

As the day went on most of it was uneventful and even she was beginning to become bored. 'I guess everyone is trying to avoid Prince lolly pop for today.' She thought as she walked to her room with her arms folded behind her head. She hadn't spoken with Sesshoumaru since this morning and had high hopes that she wouldn't see him for a while. She knew he would get back at her but she didn't want it just yet.

As she approached her room she realized that Sesshoumaru had placed her guard once again by her door. 'I guess he doesn't want last nights events to happen again.' She thought as she entered her room. She walked towards her balcony and opened the doors. Even the balcony was as boring looking as the rest of the palace. She leaned on the edge of the stone railing as she closed her eyes to think of what to do next. 'Who would have ever thought Sesshoumaru's life was so boring.'

Kagome stood there for a few minutes and began to twirl her hair with her finger. She heard a sound come from the ground and she leaned over to see what it was. Her eyes came on to two figures fighting furiously with swords in the courtyard below her.

"Black on white. It must be Sesshoumaru and Killini." A smirk appeared on her lips as she headed out of her room and down the stairs. To her surprise Taisata made no attempt to follow her. He just watched her as she ungracefully passed him in the hallway.

As she made her way outside she turned the corner and made her way to where sshe had seen them fighting. To her surprise she saw no one.

"I could have sworn they were here only a moment ago." Kagome said as she plopped in the middle of the clearing. She sighed heavily as she lay down and sprawled herself out on the ground.

Something rustled in the background and Kagome sat up and glanced around her. Was someone watching her? She brushed the sound off and lay back down on the ground. Kagome watched the clouds pass by as her eyelids became heavy and she fell into a soft sleep.

…

A sound that echoed in the forest caused Kagome to wake up with a start. She turned around to see what it was but she was too late as whatever it was slammed into her eyes and slimed all over her face causing her eyes to be sealed shut. The substance was slimy, smelly and sticky. She rubbed her face to get it off but the more she rubbed the more the substance attached itself to her face.

"Why me?" She asked as the substance kept her from opening her eyes.

"WHY WON'T IT COME OFF!!!" She screamed even louder as her hands prodded the goop.

A deep chuckle erupted from behind her as she continued to struggle with the goop.

"Who's there?" She asked as she struggled to stand and face her invisible opponent.

"It seems that you always get yourself in trouble." The deep voice said as the person held her arm to help her keep balance.

"What is this stuff?" She asked as she continued to rub her face.

"Stop that." He said as he grasped her hands in his. "It will only make the effects last longer."

"Well what should I do 'Oh great one'?" She said sarcastically as she fumbled foreword and landed on the man's chest. She felt a wave of shock go through her body at the touch of her body against his.

"Hold still." The voice said again.

At his words she felt a brush of cold air cover her face. She cautiously felt for the goop, as she was still flush against the male. When she realized the goop was gone her eyes fluttered open. What she saw made her yelp. She tried to back away from him but his arms flew quickly around her waist holding her in place against him.

"I rather like you close to me." He said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Lord Killini, I think I am fine now." She said as she stared into his deep hypnotic eyes.

"Is the brave Miko afraid of me? To bad 'Kagoru' isn't here to save you. Or is it Sesshoumaru you wait for." His eyes glinted darkly as Kagome struggled to get away from him.

"Please let go of me?" She said as she glanced to look at him. The markings around his eyes were curved just like his lips were in a slight smirk.

"Please let me go?" Kagome asked again as she cupped her hands together in a begging posture.

"I think you have tortured Kagome enough for one day." Another voice mentioned behind her.

"OH great more mysterious people sneaking up behind me. And contestant number two is…" She pinched Lord Killini on the back of his arm in an attempt for release. Still he didn't budge.

"…Come on at least let me see who contestant umber two is." She said pinching him even harder.

"I will let him keep you as his prisoner if that's what you would like." Sesshoumaru said as he appeared in her line of vision.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she felt her heart drop. "Great and I thought contestant number two would be my knight in shining armor." She said sarcastically as she poked Lord Killini's chest.

"Well Sesshoumaru I recall it was you who threw the ball of slime at dear Kagome." Killini said as he let her fall to the ground with a thud.

Kagome rubbed her bottom as she got up and off of the ground. As the words Lord Killini placed themselves inside her mind she began glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru.

"You threw that!" She grinded her teeth together as she fumed at what he had done.

"You as I recall have done worse." He said as he brushed his fingers through his silky paint-splattered hair. He turned to walk away but Kagome didn't give him a chance as she ran towards him ready to pounce.

He knew she was coming, about to attack him. Why he did nothing to stop her he just didn't know. 'This is going to be more fun then I had originally thought.' He spoke to himself as he felt Kagome reach out to him.

They both hit the ground as Kagome's body collided with Sesshoumaru's. Somehow in an arrangement of struggled bodies Kagome ended up straddling Sesshoumaru's waist while pinching both of his cheeks. She stretched his cheeks out and with them stretched the markings on his face.

"How would you like to be covered in slime!?!?" Kagome screamed as she pulled and yanked harder.

Sesshoumaru had never felt anything like this before. It actually HURT his face. To feel pain form someone such as Kagome was down right disgraceful and he knew it.

"Tim ta puta dis ta in en mys ittle herry monsther." Sesshoumaru tried to speak clearly but all his words were muffled by the way Kagome had his cheeks spread.

Sesshoumaru grasped Kagome's hands and pushed her off of his body onto the ground. He stood up while rubbing his cheeks. His normally pale cheeks were slightly red from the abuse.

"You two fight like children." Yet another voice mentioned. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see who it was.

Furya stood there giggling at their actions while Lord Trumtai was next to her laughing hysterically.

Kagome stood up and was about to tackle Sesshoumaru again when Killini caught her mid-leap towards him.

"Not this time." He said as he flung her over his shoulder. "To think that you are the Miko who caused the destruction of Naraku." He shook his head in dissatisfaction.

Kagome wrestled him from her perch on his shoulder to be put down.

"Let me go. I'm just going to kill him. There is nothing wrong with that. No one would miss him!" She tried to convince him as she wriggled her body in his grasp. 'Fine then you asked for it.' She thought as she yanked hard on his long dark hair.

Killini's head bent back almost as far as his waist from Kagome's pull. He snarled at her as he began to pull hers as well.

"Two can play that game." He said as she tightened her hold on his head.

"Cat fight! Awesome." Lord Dakostu yelled seemingly coming out of nowhere. He sat down right in front of the two pulling each other's hair.

" Killini put her down I have other plans awaiting her." Sesshoumaru said as he tried to hide the slight amusement in his voice. 'She will pay for attacking me in my chambers.'

* * *

"This couldn't get any worse!!!" She screamed as she yanked on the chain that currently adorned her waist.

After Killini had dropped her on the ground Sesshoumaru grabbed her, gagged her and she was knocked unconscious. Knocked or poisoned she wasn't sure which one yet. She had no lumps on her head but there was that undeniable fact that she was not awake the whole time.

Kagome slumped and sat on the ground of yet another empty room she had been placed in. 'At least this room is brighter.' She thought as she clanged at the yellow walls. There was nothing to the room. Just her, three chains; one from her waist and two from each of her wrists, the ceiling, a door and the walls.

"At least I still have my clothes on." She said as she fingered the bright green pattern on the hem of her kimono.

Since her stay Sesshoumaru has enquired she wear only the traditional clothing but Kagome barely ever listened. Even though she had only been there for no more then a week.

She glanced around the room hoping that something would show itself to her. That maybe she overlooked something and there was more to the room then just stone walls. But as her eyes made it all around the room still there was nothing just a room, her and chains.

Time passed as she sat there slumped on the floor of the room. How much time she wasn't very sure of.

It was when she decided to take a nap she heard the creaking of the wooden door opening. She left her eyes closed in high hopes that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. If it was she knew she would have been caught in the act and that was something she didn't want to happen.

She heard footsteps that pattered on the ground very lightly. She felt her eyes twitching trying to open but she wouldn't move. She just couldn't allow herself that pleasure. The figure that had came into the room hovered after he made his way towards her.

"I know you are awake." Said the voice. She sighed at the realization that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. So slowly she began to let her eyes drift open.

"Ahhh man not you again!" She said in a huffed tone as her eyes looked up at Lord Killini.

He smirked at her a sideways smirk that made her body shiver in anticipation. Yes the anticipation of what he was going to do to her. You don't just smirk at someone in that fashion then let him or her go. I had some deeper meaning and Kagome was afraid to find out exactly what that meaning was.

* * *

Sorry the update was so chort and took so long to get up test have consumed my every moment. Please read and review and if you have any I mean ANY SUGGESTIONS let me know. I am not running out of ideas it would just be fun to add a little more to my story.

Chelsea


	8. Chained to the rest

Haha I knew you guys would want even more now lol. So yea here is some more I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: nope not me. NEVER ME!!! Hahahahaha…yea ok I don't own it… ok I just…. don't cries

* * *

When she thought that everything seemed just fine she was staring at the worst site she had ever seen in her entire life. When she would look back on this site she would regret ever coming with Sesshoumaru. Yes it was b all /b his fault inside of her puny little human mind. 'This is all his fault.' She thought as she stared back at Killini who was kneeled down so that his face was eye level with her own. 'No this is the wells fault for not allowing me to go home." She looked up at Killini straight in his eyes. As she stared into his eyes she couldn't help but gulp down her saliva in anticipation of his next move.

"So what should I do with you now that you are restrained." It was more of a statement then a command. That didn't fail to go unnoticed as Kagome began to imagine the things he would do to her for pulling his hair.

"NO not my hair!" She screamed as she squirmed from within the grasp of the chains.

Killini got closer to her as he ran a clawed finger down her cheek and to her collarbone. He rested his finger collarbone as an evil smirk danced around on his livid lips.

This also didn't go unnoticed by the little rabbit he had in his grasp. Her eyes widened in fear and anticipation as the right side of his lips came back down to form the brilliance of his unemotional face.

"Yes I already have a plan for you…and your hair. It is just a matter of time." He began to get up and walk back towards the door when Kagome had finally found her voice.

"Wait till Kagoru finds out what you all have done to me." She said as some sort of redemption to help her in her already awkward predicament.

To no avail did it help. She flinched when she saw the back of Killini shake with laughter at her last statement. Why was he laughing? Did he already know that she was Kagoru and that they were one? Kagome banged her head on the wall where she sat in hope that she would fall unconscious.

"You don't know do you?" She asked as she gave her head a final bang at the wall.

"I am the only person other then Sesshoumaru that knows the truth about Kagoru. Don't worry I will not tell Furya she looks forward to "his" next visit." With this he walked out the door and slammed it closed behind him leaving Kagome alone in the large, bright, empty room again.

Furya. Kagome had barely given her any thought since she had only been in her male form for such a short time, but after the words Killini had given her something in her mind told her that 'he' was due for another visit very soon indeed.

She sighed as she jiggled the chains around her wrists in hopes that they may just fall off without warning and she would be set free from her horribly empty prison. But to no avail her chains would not budge and she was stuck in the wretched position on the ground.

* * *

It felt like forever before someone else entered the room. She had not noticed at first since she was fast asleep on the ground wound up in her chains.

He approached her and stood above her sleeping form.

"How helpless you are in this state." He said aloud knowing she was slightly awake. No matter what position she was in he had his own plans and no one would interfere with them.

Without warning Kagome woke up with a start from something being clamped gently around her neck. At first she didn't feel anything else come from the person but as she heard them take a few steps away she brought her head up to gaze at who it was.

"Sesshoumaru let me out of here." She said through gritted teeth. She had not forgotten him in her rage. Yes it 'was' his fault.

"Lord Killini and this Sesshoumaru have decided not to let you go until you learn proper manners." He said from his perch above her. Sesshoumaru loved to put her in dismay.

She pulled her body off the ground into a sitting position. "And what kind of manners do I have to learn?"

"Well for one the skin on this Sesshoumaru's cheeks still haven't reverted to their normal shape." He said diligently as he rubbed the right side of his face with his hand.

Damn her giggles. She thought as she let them loose plunging into Sesshoumaru full force. All thoughts about the thing that had been placed around her neck disappeared as she continued her laugh full force. She didn't even notice the angry youkai standing above her.

As she continued to giggle she missed a few wry words slip from Sesshoumaru's mouth, but even if she was paying attention she would have missed them since they were spoken so lightly. But by the time she stopped laughing to ask him what he said it was too late.

Her body came smashing the surface of the ground full force as if someone had drug her into one of the levels of hell. Her head had managed to go unscathed but the rest of her body was scraped up from the fall.

Afraid of what would happen next Kagome didn't move a muscle from the position she was in. In fact she didn't even open her eyes to see where Sesshoumaru was. No matter what his actions were Kagome was always surprised. They were never the same and he was always so conniving about them.

"This Sesshoumaru assumes you don't like the little trinket Lord Killini and I have placed on your person?" Sesshoumaru said pointedly.

Kagome found this to be a good time to pull herself back up into a sitting position. When she tried to muster words he voice was left dry and her thoughts blank. All she could do was stare at him with a look of pure loathing.

" That look could kill rats if you'd let it." Sesshoumaru said with a smug look on his face.

"What is this thing?" She finally asked as she fingered the leather binding around her neck. She couldn't see it but she could only imagine what it looked like by the way it felt. It was thick and had some sort of jewel. She continued to finger it as she felt the intricate pattern of the stone.

"That was Lord Killini's idea. Such a shame he couldn't have been here when I tested it on you." He slowly walked up to Kagome and grasped her chains tightly in one hand pulling them out of the wall. "So is my little rabbit going to learn some manners?" He said quietly as he yanked the chains towards himself pulling Kagome up with them.

Kagome stumbled up with greater force then anticipated and landed flush against the surface of Sesshoumaru's chest. She tried to struggle away but his firm hold on the chains didn't allow her to move.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself." He said as he lifted her chin to look him in the face, her brilliant eyes more defiant then usual.

"That depends on what manners I have to learn." Kagome said as she elbowed him in the diaphragm gaining freedom from his hold on the chains. Kagome hurriedly backed away from him in fear of retaliation, but instead of retaliation Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at her retreating form.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to move to get back at Kagome for anything. Kagome knew this very well but she wasn't sure what her punishment was going to be for retaliating.

That was when she heard it. It was just a whisper that was barely audible to her ears but she heard Sesshoumaru say it. That nasty three-letter word that Inuyasha had come so accustomed to hearing but this time that word was all for her. Even to the last pronunciation of the "t".

Kagome's face was in the ground before she could manage another breath of air. It wasn't as painful as she imagined but it did wonders to get back at her for her excessive stubbornness.

"You didn't?" Kagome asked with her face in the ground from her latest fall.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't understand what you speak of." Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer to her.

Kagome tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was as if her body was glued to the ground in the wretched position of her face eating the surface.

"So what should we do with you next?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he straddled her back and gently put his weight on her.

Kagome froze when she felt Sesshoumaru's weight upon her body. She just didn't understand what was with everyone lately.

"I don't know can't you just leave me alone for one day." Kagome said exasperated as she finally lifter her head from the ground. "I am not everyone's toy to play around with you know. I am a person not a rag doll."

"Hn. If you can play with this Sesshoumaru like some sort of play mate I think that I could do the same with you as well can I not?" Kagome felt him rumble as the words shook his body.

"I wasn't making you submit to me I was only getting back at you for throwing that crazy monster goop on me. I mean what was that stuff? It was slimy and smelly and gah!" Kagome rambled on forgetting the demon lord perched on her back.

"That dear Miko was payback for you getting that colorful liquid stuck to my person." Sesshoumaru grabbed a piece of her hair and yanked on it reminding her that he was still there.

Kagome cringed as he pulled her hair and began to wiggle underneath him.

"Let me go! Aren't your 'guests' going to wonder where I am at?" She said trying to convince him to let her escape. Escape was exactly what she wanted to do.

"My guests believe you had left after our little episode outside. Plus I believe Killini was beginning to like you a little too much. That's why I need you as Kagoru again. He is due for a visit I believe." Sesshoumaru pulled himself off of Kagome but kept her on the ground with his boot atop of her back.

"This is nonsense I mean what do you need me for anyway. Are you Bisexual and just like to have a man around you one day and then a woman around you the next? If so I am sure Furya would love to be your little playmate." Kagome finally caught him off guard and rolled from under his foot.

Sesshoumaru growled at what she said. "How dare you insinuate what this Sesshoumaru prefers in bed."

"How dare 'you Sesshoumaru' for keeping me locked up like a PRISONER!" Kagome yelled back at him since growling wasn't a technique she used very often.

Kagome was about to speak again but she never got a chance as Sesshoumaru lunged at her and threw her over his shoulder much like Killini had in previous events.

"You need to learn how to treat a women so while you teach me manners I will teach you some." Kagome said as she huffed from her perch on his shoulder. "What no complaints, I take that as a 'yes Kagome you can teach me some manners'." She said as she braded some hair on his shoulder.

"Hn." Was all she got out of him as he exited the room she had been held captive. He grasped her chains in his left hand as his right was around her legs. He didn't even walk ten steps and he was at the door of her bedchambers. He silently opened the door and brought her in the room. He was not going to be so kind to her and she would just have to get used to it. He let her fall from her perch on his shoulder and land smack on the floor.

Kagome squeaked as she hit the ground rump first. She would never understand why these things always seemed to happen to her; first, a perverted female after her in her male form, now everyone torturing her in her female form.

Sesshoumaru roughly grasped the chains and pulled them off of her melting them with his acid claws.

"You are to be in your male form in less then two hours. Don't disappoint me." With that he walked out and slammed the bedchamber door shut.

* * *

Two hours went by too quickly for Kagome's liking. She hurriedly threw on the beautiful pendant that held her male form so tightly in its control.

As she turned to go to her door to cease the wretched banging her body changed into its muscular tones. When she opened the door she got the unwanted face of Furya in her line of vision. Without two words Furya lunged forward and hugged Kagoru with a ferocity that Kagome had never seen before.

Kagoru fell backwards with the impact of her and they both ended up on the floor with Furya lying comfortable on top of him.

At that same moment Sesshoumaru walked by and stared at the two coddled on the ground. Furya saw him standing there and propped herself up.

"Sesshoumaru this isn't what it looks like I tripped and…and Kagoru caught me." Furya began to blush as Sesshoumaru raised his left eyebrow.

"Hn." Was all that left his mouth as he walked away from the two of them.

"Look Furya I think it would be more safe if you stayed away from me for a while. I really don't want Sesshoumaru to eat my head." With that Kagoru walked away into another direction missing the evil glint in Furya's eyes.

* * *

Sorry about the long update I have half the next chapter written I finally got the entire story figured out. Please review I know this doesn't really add too much to the story but the humor was a little bit worth it. Please enjoy and be patient enjoy yourself and the summer.

Magnificent Choas

Chelsea "The Shackled One"


End file.
